I Want You In My Room
by DropDeadMyDear
Summary: It is just a Short One-Shot of what happenes when Mikan is out in the street Singign to venga boys  NatxMikan . I know Summary sucks but just Enter. R&R please


Me: Hello, well this is my first fic in FF so I hope it's good enough for everyone. Please, Review and NO FLAMES. I only accept CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

Disclaimer: I absolutely DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice!

It was about 6 thirty P.M. and there were people still going around town running like crazy. Then, there was a girl coming out of a Café a cup of hot cocoa in her hands and a plastic bag hanging from her wrist. She was a bit on the petite side and a great body, for she had curves on all the right places, and a face of an angel. Her light brown hair flowed out of her head like a waterfall down to her waist, she looked around 18. She had her earphones on and her iPod was in her left side jean pocket. A new song had started playing and suddenly a smile planted itself on her face, curving her full rosy lips up making smile dimples on her cheeks and adding a certain shine on her hazel brown eyes. Her hips started swaying lightly and her lips moving. She bit her lower lip softly as to not sing loudly in public, but this was impossible because she just loved this song so much she just couldn't stop herself from singing and dancing in public. Her feet brought her to a beautiful Park with flowers of every color everywhere.

If you're alone and you need a friend  
>Someone to make you forget your problems<br>Just come along baby  
>Take my hand<br>I'll be your lover tonight

People were now starting to stare at her because she was now twirling freely and singing some weird stuff, and mostly the last line. What did this girl mean with being someone's lover? Was she offering herself to the public? Because if that was so, a lot of boys were happy to go with her.

Whoa oh whoa oh  
>This is what I wanna do<br>Whoa oh whoa oh  
>Let's have some fun<br>Whoa oh whoa oh  
>One on one just me and you<br>Whoa oh whoa oh

At this point mothers with pointing little boys were covering their children's ears and teenage boys were coming closer with little stars and hearts in place of their eyes and older men were now drooling, thinking perverted things. A certain boy was by now in the whole Men/ Boy crowd watching the singing and dancing girl with amusement and quite some anger at the rest of the men/boys.

Boom boom boom boom  
>I want you in my room<br>Let's spend the night together  
>From now until forever<p>

This part of the song had gotten everyone in the crowd pretty excited. So the girl was really offering herself to _Have Some Fun_! WOW. Now passing by couples were staring and some boys had now broken up with their girlfriends just to go watch the singing dancing girl.

Boom boom boom boom  
>I wanna double boom<br>Let's spend the night together  
>Together in my room<p>

Now that he thought about it, why not play a little innocent trick on Mikan. After all, she was the one singing and dancing a stupid little song about having sex, but with a cute beat. Yes, it would be a little mean, but that's what she gets for "offering herself" publicly.

Whoa oh whoa oh  
>Everybody get on down<br>Whoa oh whoa oh  
>Vengaboys are back in town<p>

"_Yes, yes. And after she stops singing I'll just…" "Oh! Oh yeah girl, ok lean down just a bit more…ahhhhhh!" _ Yes, these were some thoughts that much of the men/ boys were having now, and all because of Mikan. All of them were now drooling and even girls were in the crowd too. Note: They were all lesbian or bisexual. And the certain boy was getting angrier by the minute with all the Men/ Boys/ Lesbian girls. His eyes started getting redder by the second, his face was now twisted in anger, and his muscles were getting stiff. Natsume was getting quite a bit mad.

Whoa oh whoa oh  
>This is what I wanna do<br>Whoa oh whoa oh  
>Let's have some fun<br>Whoa oh whoa oh  
>One on one just me and you<br>Whoa oh whoa oh

She had finally stopped singing and opened her eyes (yes, they were closed) to see a bunch of boys/men/lesbians crowded around her. This surprised Mikan a lot, but what surprised her most was that a few seconds after her eyes closed an old and ugly man approached her, taking her hand and saying "please oh please sexy goddess, have sex with me" Mikan was scared to her toes and quite angry so she punched the man and sent him flying. Still, many more boys/men/lesbians started approaching her. Natsume saw this so he hurried past the crowd and up to Mikan, scooped her up in his arms and carried her bridal style to his house. There he laid her down on one of his white leather couches and started scolding her.

-Really Mikan, if I hadn't been there Kami knows what would have happened. And then you go offering yourself to those disgusting men. Really, you're a real BAKA.

Mikan, who had now gotten over her shock, started putting and crying rivers anime style.

-Yah, but I was just singing my favorite song! It's not like I was REALLY offering myself to them. Na? Natsume….

She started battering her eyes and pouting her eyes, putting the cute face she always did when Natsume started scolding her. Natsume, who just looked at her, finally cracked and started laughing his guts out. After a few minutes the atmosphere changed and Natsume had a smirk planted on his face.

-Mikan….

Natsume said Mikan's name seductively, which scared Mikan a little but turned her on.

-N-na-nani?

Mikan had to accept that she was just quite nervous of what was happening between herself and Natsume. Was this really happening? After all of Natsume's insults?

Natsume was getting closer to her. Walking in a sexy and seductive way. He was now next to the couch and getting on top of Mikan. He was getting closer to her by the minute, his head leaning down toward Mikan's.

Now Mikan could feel Natsume's warm breath on her lips. She bit her lower lip softly and started closing her eyes. Finally, Natsume's lips were crushed against hers. The kiss started slow and sweet but soon Natsume bit Mikan's lower lip asking for entrance and Mikan granted it.

Their tongues started a battle, and soon they had to pull away for the lack of oxygen. They looked at each other in the eyes, both fired up with passion and desire.

Natsume leaned down until his mouth was next to Mikan's ear and he whispered

-Look what your song did to me. Is this what you wanted?

Mikan smirked slightly and whispered back.

-Yes. I wanted you in my room, but it looks like we're in yours.

They then continued with their make-out session and their passion increased. Natsume reached inside Mikan's shirt caressing her skin until he reached…..

Boom boom boom boom  
>I want you in my room<br>Let's spend the night together  
>From now until forever<p> 


End file.
